Compressors or superchargers may be mounted to an internal combustion engine to increase the performance thereof. The compressor is operable to induct air through an inlet duct to interleaved and counter-rotating first and second rotors. The first and second rotors cooperate to increase the volume of air communicated to the internal combustion engine, thereby increasing the volumetric efficiency of the internal combustion engine.